


Blindness

by YaeL (thesometimeswarrior)



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [12]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/YaeL
Summary: Mothers aren’t supposed to play favorites with their children, Rivka knows, (so long as those children areboys), and this hangs over her, all the days of her life as a mother, like a long dark shadow.But there are other shadows, too.
Relationships: Rivka | Rebecca & Ya'akov | Jacob
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : Since you asked about Tanakh prompts, maybe something about Tamar or Rivkah as women who knew how to play with and around society's expectations in order to get what they want?

Mothers aren’t supposed to play favorites with their children, Rivka knows, (so long as those children are _boys_ ), and this hangs over her, all the days of her life as a mother, like a long dark shadow. 

But there are other shadows, too. Like a husband who stopped seeing her, long before he stopped seeing everything else. Like memories of a father and a brother who only ever saw her as a prize to be won, a problem to be solved, a means to make them all rich. (Her _own_ mother is a shadow too, somewhere, but a dim one—colored by love, affection she never received from anyone else, but colored also by the creases on that affectionate face, the bags under those loving eyes.) 

Mothers aren’t supposed to play favorites. But when one son sees her, helps her, _dotes_ …something in her breaks, makes room for the sunlight in the midst of all that darkness.

He deserves nothing but the best, this not-quite-firstborn of hers, he won’t be passed up, won’t be made _unseen_ like her, she’ll make sure of it. 

(She knows the shadows well enough by now to know what it is to act from them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud


End file.
